


Важная весть

by Nina_Yudina



Category: Dark Messiah, Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games)
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Gen, Missing Scene, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Yudina/pseuds/Nina_Yudina
Summary: Бывшая королева живет в уединении, обреченно ожидая драматической развязки. Что же она узнает, когда к ней прибудет вестник из Стоунхелма?





	Важная весть

Ничего не меняется. Дни текут медленно, и сама жизнь моя стала унылой и вязкой, словно болото. Как горько вспоминать обо всем! Нет уже ни жгучего стыда, ни острой боли, ни безумного страха, но в душе до сих пор что-то ноет, ноет, ноет… Хотя, казалось бы, за столько лет я могла свыкнуться с мыслью о случившемся.

Как же слаба я была, как доверчива, как легко поддалась обману! Сколько же ошибок я совершила! Я постоянно повторяю себе, что все уже в прошлом, что сокрушаться бессмысленно, что не нужно мучить себя, — и вспоминаю, и сокрушаюсь, и мучаюсь… 

Я давно живу в уединении. Меня мало кто навещает, и это к лучшему. Только Фрида да Дункан изредка заглядывают ко мне, но даже в их присутствии мне неловко. Скорее бы обо мне забыли совсем. Тяжело чувствовать всеобщее презрение, трудно переносить открытую ненависть к себе. Все равно я более никого не хочу видеть. Повелитель демонов, мерзкие суккубы, дьяволы; эльфы и люди, ничуть не менее жестокие… Слишком много зла и лжи было допущено со всех сторон, слишком много обвинений было мне предъявлено, чтобы сейчас я могла обрести мир и покой. 

Приказать затопить камин, пройтись по саду, продрогнуть от вечерней прохлады — вот и все, что мне остается. Сейчас ранняя осень, воздух чист и свеж, и легкий ветер поднимает и кружит обрывки тонкой паутинки. Паутина… Асха. Некроманты. Проклятый Маркел, едва не погубивший всю империю, — и благословенный незнакомец, мой спаситель. Ему я благодарна от всего сердца и, пожалуй, лишь ему одному с радостью позволила бы переступить порог моего убежища. Никогда бы не подумала, что некромант способен быть милосердным. Если бы я знала его имя…

Пора возвращаться — становится слишком уж холодно. В моих покоях от камина расходится волнами жар, и наконец-то можно согреться в кресле, глядя на пламя. Можно даже не вспоминать при этом ужасы ада. И где теперь, интересно знать, этот ребенок, дитя Кха-Белеха… Мое дитя. Впрочем, он уже давно не ребенок, слишком много лет прошло.

Слышу, как вдруг оживляется прислуга: «Смотри, смотри!» — «Где?» — «Да вон же, на дороге!» Кто там, неужели Раилаг?.. Я украдкой выглядываю в окно, вижу, что по дороге идет неизвестный, ведя коня в поводу, и подавляю невольный вздох. Сын Туидханы уже не вернется ко мне, но, может быть, это и к лучшему — не знаю, смогу ли я когда-нибудь простить его окончательно.

Внизу голоса и смешки — доверчивые девчонки заигрывают с гостем. По виду он не слишком опасен, но все же... Охраны у меня давно нет, она мне не нужна. Мне уже ничего не нужно. Что бы ни случилось, это безразлично.

Молодая служанка, порозовевшая от волнения и пытающаяся сдержать улыбку, заглядывает в комнату:

— Госпожа, прибыл посланник. Издалека, из Стоунхелма. Говорит, у него для вас важная весть. Изволите принять?  
— Проси, — я поудобнее усаживаюсь в кресле, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Кто и что может сообщить мне из Стоунхелма, где я никогда не была и не имею знакомств?

Посланник входит и кланяется:

— Ваше величество.  
— Приветствую вас. Прошу, не называйте меня так. Я давно не королева, да вы, наверное, и сами знаете об этом.  
— Ваше величество, — повторяет он упрямо и замолкает в нерешительности.  
— Говорите смело. Что привело вас ко мне?  
— Пророчество, — тихо говорит незнакомец. — Вы знаете пророчество о Темном Мессии, ваше величество?

Голова резко кружится, и я хочу верить, что со стороны не видно, как у меня дрожат руки.

— Да, друг мой, разумеется. Есть какие-то новости?  
— Есть, госпожа. Мессия явился.  
— Что?.. — я больше не могу притворяться. — Но ведь… Но как… Погодите, ведь демонов нет. Или они еще не добрались сюда? Или его остановили? О Эльрат, да говорите же!  
— Не добрались и не доберутся, ваше величество. Его… да, его остановили. 

Кто же? Все-таки Раилаг?! Или маги?

— Но кто?!  
— Верхов… э… один некромант, госпожа. Правда, он погиб. Был убит.

Некромант… Не тот ли, кого я так хотела увидеть на своем пороге? Значит, не увижу? Ведь он знал о пророчестве. Он убил Мессию… моего сына?

Все это я, оказывается, произношу вслух.

— Простите меня, госпожа, — незнакомец склоняет голову, и я едва его слышу. — Я не знал, что этот человек был вам знаком и дорог. Но он не смог уничтожить Мессию.  
— Демонов нет. Некромант мертв, хотя остановил Мессию, который при этом жив. Вы простите меня, любезный, но я не понимаю. Что же в таком случае произошло? Драконий череп, наполненный тенями… Неужели адский властелин получил его?!  
— Нет, — тихо произносит посланник и вдруг опускается на колени, а потом поднимает голову и ловит мой взгляд. — Я все сделал сам. Я запер его в аду навсегда. Своими руками, ради Асхана, ради вас. Не бойтесь ничего. Я не отдал ему Череп, матушка. 

…Служанка замирает в дверях, посуда у нее на подносе дрожит и звенит. Впервые за долгое время мне все равно, что обо мне подумают. Впервые за многие месяцы я плачу, не сдерживаясь. Впервые в жизни я обнимаю своего ребенка, уткнувшегося в мои колени. Единственного сына, вернувшегося ко мне двадцать лет спустя.


End file.
